A Whole New World
by VestalDarkness
Summary: Heero shows Relena the world through his eyes.


**A Whole New World**

//I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?// 

Relena yearned to cover her eyes as she sat, handcuffed in Heero Yuy's arms as they flew over the personified death of a bloody battlefield. He held her firmly around the waist; a gun was pointed at her head to make sure her eyes stayed open. Was this what her pacifism had brought her? Her mind rebelled against this new angle her heart… his heart… had shown her.

//I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride// 

The Gundam's viewing screen showed heart-wrenching images that made Relena sick to her stomach. They didn't even make the war-hardened boy behind her blink. Destroyed mobile suits, dead soldiers, scorched ground and a black sky caressed her optic nerves, imprinting an image on her senses forever.

//A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view// 

"What do you think, Princess?" a cold, emotionless voice asked from behind her. The cockpit of the Gundam suddenly became claustrophobic. She had always wanted to be with him, but not like this. Her mind argued with her as she was exposed to this war-torn world she had tried so hard to ignore during her struggles for peace. She wanted to close her eyes, but the gun pressed into the back of her head at the base of her hypothalamus. If he shot, she would be paralyzed.

Or killed.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she answered him. "It's beautiful, Heero."

//No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming// 

Bitterness caressed her voice, and Heero growled angrily and pressed the gun into the back of her head harder. "Princess, I'm giving you an irreplaceable gift. Join me in my world and everything you want can be achieved. I promise you that."

Relena gasped as his hand tightened around her waist, the cold metal handcuffs making shallow cuts in her wrists. "But Heero, why?" she cried desperately.

//A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
But now I'm in a whole new world with you// 

"Because I love you, Relena. And everything can be understood in a world that is as simple as the battlefield. Don't you feel it?" The gun shifted against her neck.

//Now I'm in a whole new world with you// 

"We can stay in this world forever, Relena. And although we may not achieve what you wanted ourselves, someone will understand what we have done and do it for us."

Relena cringed as she heard him click the trigger once, and the sound of an empty bullet chamber filled the Wing Zero, it's lights flashing, the ZERO system active.

"Heero, you're frightening me…" she whispered.

//Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky// 

The Gundam danced on light wings through the crisp night air that was tinged with blood. Heero's piloting became more manic as the ZERO system began to have a deeper effect on him.

//A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes// 

Her eyelids flickered downwards. "Open them, Princess," Yuy growled, the barrel of the gun cold against her neck.

//A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath, it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be// 

"I was your shooting star, Relena. I've come too far now to go back. There is no path for me except this one."

"Heero, the ZERO system is warping your mind… This isn't my world, not these images!"

"You're wrong, Princess, it is," he purred sensually, another click of the trigger revealing another empty chamber. Relena was trembling, her golden hair mussed and falling out of its braids. "This is everyone's world, it's the way they created it."

//A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter// 

Explosions sounded around them as Heero propelled the Gundam into battle. His weapons quickly cleared away the enemy and silence reigned once again. "Perfect moments," he whispered. Another click, another empty chamber. Three clicks left to go.

Would she make it?

//I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you// 

Heero kissed her cheek gently, licking her ear as he discharged the gun once more. This time the chamber wasn't empty, and Relena's blood and brains covered the inside of the Gundam as she slumped forward onto the control board. He laughed, tracing the hole in the viewing screen with his fingers as he held the gun to his head, redialing the chamber.

//A whole new world// 

Click. Empty.

//A whole new world// 

Click. Empty again.

//That's where we'll be// 

Another click as he traced his fingers over Relena's lovely modeled back.

//That's where we'll be// 

He could see her face in his mind, nose and upper lip gone because of the force of the bullet that had gone through her head.

//A thrilling chase// 

Click.

//A wondrous place// 

Click. BANG! Heero slumped forward, resting on Relena, the gun sliding from his hand onto the floor of the cockpit as the Gundam spun out of control and came to a crashing halt as it hit the ground. A cold smile graced his dead lips.

//A wondrous place  
For you and me// 


End file.
